prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 18, 2018 NXT results
The July 18, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 21, 2018. Summary Lacey Evans has thrown plenty of shade at Dakota Kai, and tonight she showed she can back it up, too. The Lady of NXT controlled much of the action in this insanely physical contest, a rematch of their bout in February, which Kai won. She was anything but ladylike in doing so, leveraging shortcuts (such as tying Kai's foot to the turnbuckle as she hung upside-down in the corner) to punish Kai. The Kiwi Superstar tried to match Evans’ ferocity once she found an opening, blasting Evans with a barrage of kicks to the face. However, Evans, a former U.S. Marine, is nothing if not tough. She survived The Captain of Team Kick's brutal onslaught, and, after ducking an enzuigiri, slugged Kai with a Woman's Right out of the blue to pick up the win. The victory did nothing to quell Evans’ motormouth, as The Lady of NXT continued to show her class, or lack thereof, as she berated the down-and-out Kai. Kassius Ohno is a dangerous man. Searching for an emphatic win after suffering recent tough losses against the likes of EC3 and Tommaso Ciampa, The Knockout Artist hit the mark against an outgunned Rick Ramirez. The match lasted mere seconds. Ramirez's ill-fated attempt to outwrestle Ohno was quickly shaken off, and then Ohno, proving he can end a match in the blink of an eye, uncorked the Rolling Elbow to bring Ramirez's night to a painful close NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler now knows her opponent at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, and it happens to be one of only few Superstars who holds a pinfall victory over the dominant Queen of Spades on WWE Network. Kairi Sane, who defeated Baszler in the Finals of the inaugural Mae Young Classic last summer, earned the coveted title opportunity by overcoming Nikki Cross and Candice LeRae in a thrilling No. 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match. The electrifying showdown was nonstop action from bell to bell, and with such high stakes, each competitor left it all in the ring. Cross was at her sadistic best, wrapping Sane's body around the steel ring post and thrashing The Pirate Princess with a series of back-breaking suplexes. LeRae demonstrated the laser-focus that she's preached in recent weeks, bringing Sane and Cross crashing to the mat with a Tower of Doom out of the corner and, later, an innovative DDT/flatliner combination. Sane, meanwhile, was unyieldingly resilient, withstanding incredible punishment and returning it in kind. The NXT Universe showered the Superstars with chants of “This is awesome” and “NXT,” while the coldblooded Baszler, who joined the commentators at the announce desk, looked on, unmoved and unimpressed. LeRae appeared to be on the brink of victory when she nailed Cross with a high-arching quebrada. The only problem was that she lost sight of Sane. As LeRae covered Cross, The Pirate Princess sailed off the top rope and crushed both women with the InSane Elbow before pinning LeRae to snare the all-important win. Sane defeated two of the black-and-yellow brand's toughest Superstars in one fell swoop, but can The Pirate Princess do what no other competitor has achieved so far and dethrone The Queen of Spades when they collide in Brooklyn? Results ; ; *Lacey Evans defeated Dakota Kai (8:58) *Kassius Ohno defeated Rick Ramirez (0:38) *Kairi Sane defeated Candice LeRae and Nikki Cross in a Triple Threat Match to be the #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship (10:29) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-18-18 NXT 1.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 2.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 3.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 4.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 5.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 6.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 7.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 8.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 9.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 10.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 11.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 12.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 13.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 14.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 15.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 16.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 17.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 18.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 19.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 20.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 21.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 22.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 23.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 24.jpg 7-18-18 NXT 25.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #309 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #309 at WWE.com * NXT #309 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events